Obliviate
by cantstayforever
Summary: Harry ha muerto. Voldemort ha ganado. En un oscuro y sangriento Nuevo Mundo, Hermione Granger es una superviviente. Privada de su varita y de su derecho como bruja, sirve como esclava a una familia Sangre pura. Hasta que, una noche, un misterioso hombre le ofrece la oportunidad de viajar al pasado y cambiar el futuro. Con una condición. [TOMIONE]
1. Prólogo

**Hola!**

 **Estreno nuevo fic, esta vez un tomione :)**

 **Aviso que el rating está por algo, y también aviso que será bastante oscuro...**

 **Ah, y he hecho una playlist con las canciones que escucho mientras escribo este fic, os dejo el enlace :D**

 **8tracks(.com)/queenwithoutacrown/obliviate**

 **(quitad los paréntesis!)**

 _Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Llegó a medianoche.

La luna estaba ausente esa noche, escondida detrás del cielo, dejando a las demás estrellas brillar. Hermione mantuvo la mirada clavada en la pequeña y única ventana de su habitación, tan minúscula que sólo cabía una estrecha cama y un pequeño armario. Nada más.

Sí, no necesitaba nada más.

Su derrotada mente intentó escapar por esa ventana. El viento silbó en el exterior, alborotando hojas y hierba, acariciando muros, estatuas, puertas. Se imaginó a sí misma, libre, corriendo por el jardín, sus desnudos pies pisando la hierba, buscando una salida—

Y entonces llegó.

Una malévola carcajada nació en el vestíbulo, fluyó por los pasillos, se coló por su puerta—

Se encogió en la cama, temblando.

Un paso. Dos pasos—

Cerró los ojos.

Se abrazó a sí misma.

Y esperó.

Esperó, y fue como esperar una eternidad.

Los pasos se acercaban rápidamente, enérgicos y ansiosos, el eco rasgando las paredes, subiendo por su columna vertebral. Un escalofrío tomó riendas de su cuerpo y volvió a temblar, débil y asustada, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron delante de su habitación, Hermione contuvo la respiración.

Entonces empezó a contar.

 _Uno_

 _Dos_

 _Tres_

 _Cua—_

La puerta se abrió de par en par.

Su corazón se encogió.

Se petrificó.

Murió.

—Pero bueno —una voz, aguda y fría, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo—, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?

Una fuerza —dedos largos, uñas punzantes— arrancó la sábana, exponiéndola, dejándola vulnerable ante el aire, el espacio, la nada—ella.

Ella.

Malvada, tenebrosa, terrorífica.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, ignorando la gélida varita de la bruja que, maliciosamente, la clavaba en sus costillas.

No dolía.

 _No duele_

No, no dolía.

Entonces volvió a hablar.

Frío, espumoso veneno.

—Es una lástima que el Señor Tenebroso no te dejara para mí —el tono de su voz se agudizó más, malévolo y tenso, saliendo de su boca como arañas en un nido ardiente—, lo pasaríamos tan bien. Todo el día.

La golpeó en la cabeza con el mango de la varita. Hermione ahogó un grito y se la cubrió con los brazos, los ojos cerrados, la mandíbula apretada. Intentaba no llorar. Intentaba no mostrar más debilidad de la que estaba dejando al descubierto, pero el miedo y el cansancio y las noches de insomnio subían como un tornado por su garganta y—

— _¡CRUCIO!_

Gritó. Gritó y grito, su cuerpo contorsionado por el insufrible dolor, su boca abierta del todo, sus ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

Gritó. Gritó. Y Bellatrix gritó con ella.

— _¡Crucio!_ —su corazón latía al ritmo del dolor, sus extremidades se estiraban al máximo, buscando, rasgando, buscando…— _¡Crucio!_

No escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

No con ese dolor partiéndole el alma.

Rompiéndola de nuevo.

- ** _¡CRUCIO!_**

Sus gritos alcanzaron el techo.

-¡PARA!

El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, o tal vez era su adolorida mente que intentaba aferrarse a la realidad. Ladeó la cabeza, las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro, y entre jadeos, clavó la mirada en los ojos de su dueño.

Grises.

Tan grises que ocuparon el trono de la luna en aquel cielo en luto.

Vio la preocupación en los irises, el estrés en las pupilas y la determinación en las cejas. Vio cómo agarraba a una enfadada Bellatrix del brazo y la sacaba de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Hermione cerró los ojos.

Entonces empezó a reír.

Y la noche la acompañó colándose por la ventana.


	2. Morsmordre

**Hola! :)**

 **Aquí os traigo el primer capítulo... la verdad es que lo he escrito en tres horas y quiero deshacerme de él ya jajajaja y avanzar con la historia. Hay tantas cosas que quiero escribir... pero bueno, todo a su ritmo. Y s** **é que el capítulo es corto, pero tenía que pararlo ahí.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows, etc... ai os quiero contestar jajaja**

 **Kastajne: gracias por el follow :) espero que te guste este capítulo! aunque bueno... no es muy bonito la verdad :')**

 **Persefone14: aiiiii tu por aquí! ya he visto tus reviews en el otro fic :D a mi también me encantan los tomione, y mira que nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza algo así jajajaja pero es eso, el personaje de Tom da muuuuucho juego, sobretodo si te paras a pensar por qué se convirtió en Voldemort. Me voy a centrar bastante en eso.**

 **Duhkha: ufff yo empecé con dramione a muerte, y justamente leyendo un fic encontré a una autora que también escribe tomione y madre mía, me enamoré al instante. Aunque tranquila, el fic es solo tomione (pero bueno, no podía desprenderme de Draco tan fácilmente jajaja). En cuanto a tus preguntas... no puedo decir nada. Se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos :p**

 **Venga, ahora a leer :)**

 _Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

 **-I-**

 **Morsmordre**

 _"_ _Drag him out your window  
Dragging out your dead  
Singing I miss you  
Snakes and ladders  
Flip the lid  
Out pops the cracker  
Smacks you in the head  
Knifes you in the neck  
Kicks you in the teeth"_

 _A Wolf At The Door_ , Radiohead

* * *

Gotas. Pequeñas gotas esparcidas por su piel, ligeras, cálidas— _cálidas_ , penetrando a través de cada poro, infiltrándose en sus venas, envenenando sus huesos, paralizando cada músculo de su cuerpo—

Rojas. Rojas como el carmesí, los arándanos, la carne cruda, los corazones— _su corazón_ , latiendo en una cámara vacía, bombeando la sangre que gritaba con cada gramo de su alma—

La sangre.

La sangre.

 _La sangre_.

Roja y húmeda y cálida —en su rostro, en sus manos, en su boca—, manchando su corazón con una de las realidades más temibles.

 _Muerte_.

La muerte.

Ahí, entre las sombras, persiguiéndolo.

Encontrándolo.

Le agarra del cuello —y no hay aire, _no hay aire—_ y no puede _respirar_.

Sus ojos se giran, miran dentro de su cabeza, buscan una escapatoria—

Pero no hay salida.

 _No hay salida_

Alguien ríe. _Alguien_ —quizás la mismísima muerte— se detiene a su lado y posa una mano sobre su hombro y él puede _sentirlo_ —el frío, el peso.

Y una voz se filtra en su cerebro.

—Bien hecho, Draco.

 _Bien hecho_

Fue como despertar de una pesadilla. Sus párpados se abrieron y sus ojos —grises, paralizados, sobresaltados— volvieron a descubrir el mundo en el que su _sangre_ palpitaba con cada bombeo de su _corazón_. Un mundo _frío_ y _oscuro_ dónde la más mínima de las vidas —roja como el carmesí, húmeda como el mar— ardía como un imparable tsunami de fuego escarlata. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron y sus pulmones se llenaron de un aire pesado y _tóxico_ cargado de un aroma fresco y metálico—

Alzó una mano, enrojecida e hinchada, y se tocó una mejilla.

Algo caliente y húmedo impregnó sus dedos.

El nudo en su estómago se removió y las náuseas subieron por el esófago.

La mano abandonó su hombro.

 _Bien hecho, Draco_

La escena se repitió ante sus ojos. Sí, volvió a revivirlo, a _sentirlo_ —la persecución, las luces en la oscuridad, la adrenalina, los destellos, los hechizos, las maldiciones, los gritos.

El frío aire cortando la piel.

El mundo bajo sus pies. La hierba crujiendo, la humedad del aire, el reflejo de la luna sobre la superficie del lago—un punzante dolor en el costado, una herida abierta, la sangre empapando su camisa.

Corrían bajo el manto de la noche. Él era el depredador y su víctima —un chico de su edad, conocido, odiado, buscado— estaba cansada, tropezaba, luchaba. Seguía adelante, no huía, seguía _luchando_.

Y estaba cerca de atraparle. A escasos metros. Casi—

Una luz pasó por su lado, casi rozó su oreja. Sus dedos se aferraron a la varita, su boca se abrió para gritar una maldición—

 _¡Expelliarmus!_

Le dio de lleno.

La varita huyó de sus dedos, se perdió en la oscuridad.

Pero él no paró de correr.

Y le alcanzó.

Se abalanzó sobre su presa y los dos cayeron sobre la fría hierba. La varita escapó de su agarre a causa del impacto, se perdió entre la densa hierba, camuflada por la oscuridad del campo. La adrenalina estalló en sus venas y se posicionó encima de él, enviando un puño en su sorprendido rostro—

Se defendió. Sus manos le agarraron de la ropa, tiraron de él, intentaron apartarlo—pero él se mantuvo ahí, clavado como una espina, golpeándole el rostro con toda la energía que deseaba abandonar su cuerpo. Sintió las uñas a través del abrigo, los gritos de dolor regurgitados en sangre, los huesos chocando contra huesos—crujiendo, quebrando, _estallando_.

Como fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Sintió que abandonaba su cuerpo.

No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

No había ni un ápice de él detrás de esos golpes—

Oh, pero _sí que estaba ahí_.

Y disfrutaba de cada segundo de ello.

Toda esa energía, esa superioridad—el _poder_.

Sintió el poder.

La luna cantó en lo alto del cielo, acarició sus oídos, alentó a su enloquecida mente—

No estaba respirando.

Se detuvo en seco, alerta, expectante, su plateada mirada enfocada en el desastre que había invocado. El rostro de su primera víctima estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, hinchado, roto, irreconocible. Había nuevos trazos, nuevas formas, nuevas texturas. Algo que él había creado con sus manos.

 _Muerte_

Estaba muerto.

Inerte, roto, manchado.

Vacío.

Estaba muerto, y él era su creador.

Su mente recobró el sentido, sacudió ese recuerdo tan reciente, tan _real_ —sus ojos siguieron a la silueta que se movía con una ligereza propia de un espíritu, y en ese momento, si no supiera de quién se trataba, habría creído que la propia muerte había venido a buscar otra alma perdida—

Liberada.

 _Bien hecho, Draco_

La calavera y la serpiente brillaron en el cielo, cegando la luna y las estrellas.

. . .

Llegaron con el primer latido del alba.

Narcissa había estado despierta toda la noche. Portaba una cansada expresión en su rostro, envejeciéndola un poco más, resaltando arrugas que normalmente no habitaban en su cuidada piel. Su cabello, lacio y rubio, estaba un poco enmarañado de tanto tocarlo—de pasar sus dedos con nerviosismo, preocupada, en vela. Y había esa mueca en su boca—tensa y disgustada.

Hermione se acercó lentamente al lugar dónde reposaba su dueña y, guardando las distancias, rellenó su taza de té. Narcissa pareció no reconocer su presencia—sus ojos seguían clavados en las majestuosas puertas de la entrada, deseando que se abrieran con cada segundo que pasaba.

Siempre era así. Cuando Lucius y Draco se iban a ejercer de mortífagos, Narcissa se sentaba en una butaca del vestíbulo y esperaba, espalda recta y ojos distantes, su mente acompañando a sus seres queridos dónde quisieran que estuvieran. Hermione permanecía cerca de ella —día o noche— y cubría sus necesidades— _tráeme un té, revisa las habitaciones, prepara algo para comer._ Asintiendo y cumpliendo las órdenes, no podía evitar que la imagen de Narcissa —madre y esposa— la persiguiera como un espíritu. Podía sentir la preocupación, la tristeza, la indecisión.

Algo se quebró en su corazón.

La _entendía_.

Había sentido lo mismo—por sus padres, por Harry, por todos sus seres queridos.

Y aún lo _sentía_.

No pudo evitar pensar en _él_ —sus ojos azules como el cielo que tanto echaba de menos, su pelo rojo como el fuego que alimentaba su corazón.

Le echaba tanto de menos.

 _¿Dónde estás, Ron?_

Cada día se hacía la misma pregunta. Se torturaba pensando en él, en todo lo que le podía pasar. En el peligro que corría.

Por eso quería esperar con Narcissa, por si traían noticias de él.

El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose rebotó por las paredes del vestíbulo.

Hermione se detuvo en seco, a punto de abandonar el lugar para estar un rato a solas en la cocina. Se giró rápidamente y vio las puertas abriéndose de par en par y a Narcissa de pie, las manos al corazón, los ojos clavados en las figuras que entraron en la desolada mansión.

Hermione bajó la mirada, un nudo en la garganta, y se dirigió hacia los restos de la taza. Se arrodilló en el suelo y empezó a coger los irregulares trozos, con cuidado de no cortarse, ignorando la escena que se desataba a su lado.

— _¡Draco!_

Pero no pudo ignorar la sorpresa y la preocupación que se alzaron con ese nombre.

Ladeó la cabeza, las manos suspendidas en el aire, los trozos de porcelana fríos en su tacto, y le vio entrar al vestíbulo.

Su mente se paralizó por unos instantes, absorbiendo lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Entró acompañado por su padre y Bellatrix. La bruja de pelo negro y mirada brillante sonreía ampliamente, feliz y orgullosa, pero Hermione ignoró su presencia por completo. También ignoró al brujo rubio de pelo largo que sonreía tensamente, con una extraña indecisión en los ojos.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en el joven brujo que se detuvo de repente y buscó su mirada.

Estaba cubierto de sangre.

—El Señor Tenebroso está tan orgulloso de Draco.

Narcissa ignoró la cantarina voz de su hermana y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, absorbiendo cada gota de sangre que cubría su ropa, su piel, su _existencia_. Se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito de horror, las lágrimas muriendo por salir.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Su voz salió como un hilo roto, ahogado por los sollozos que tropezaban en su garganta. Draco permaneció inmóvil y silente, como una estatua, sus ojos clavados en los de Hermione.

Entonces Lucius intentó posar una mano en su hombro, pero Draco reaccionó por instinto y la esquivó, tenso.

Lucius retiró su mano, chocado, y miró a su esposa.

Draco respiró profundamente.

—Estoy bien, madre —su voz se convirtió en un tenso siseo—. Estoy bien.

Narcissa seguía observándole horrizada.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Y q-qué es toda esta s-sangre…?

Algo se agitó dentro de Hermione.

 _¿De quién es esa sangre?_

No lo quería saber.

No lo quería—

—Oh, _querida hermana_ —Bellatrix no paraba de sonreír y de mirar a Draco con un gran aprecio—, tu hijo se ha convertido en un _verdadero_ hombre. Es un gran mortífago, sin duda alguna. El Señor Tenebroso está tan, tan orgulloso. Oh, Draco. Ha sido espléndido. _Maravilloso_.

Narcissa miró a su hermana, a su esposo y luego a su hijo, sus labios temblando, sus ojos abarrotados de lágrimas. Lucius se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, temiendo que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué…?

Hermione seguía arrodillada en el suelo, inmóvil, silente, sus ojos clavados en aquel chico rubio que había intentado hacer de su vida un infierno. _Y lo es_ , reconoció _, estoy en el infierno y algún día todos vosotros vais a arder conmigo—_

Bellatrix se giró hacia ella, su sonrisa adquiriendo un tinte malicioso que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Hermione se tensó en su sitio, la porcelana clavándose en sus puños, el dolor desapareciendo ante la llegada de los nervios. La mortífaga se acercó lentamente, sus pies tanteando un camino hacia la victoria.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada, _sangresucia_? —una pequeña risa, un terrible brillo en los ojos, oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche— Ve a preparar la bañera. ¿No ves a Draco, _tu señor_? Necesita un baño relajante y quitarse toda esa _sangre traidora_ de encima.

 _Sangre traidora_

Su corazón tembló.

 _¿Quién?_

 _Por favor, que no sea él_

 _Por favor—_

—¿De quién es esa sangre?

Bellatrix no apartó la mirada de Hermione, y con aquella sonrisa cortando su rostro, respondió a su hermana.

—De _Ron Weasley_.

. . .

El dolor, punzante y helado y _fuerte_ , tan fuerte como la gravedad y el destino y todas las cosas del mundo—ese dolor, tan real y presente, se clavaba en su corazón como un alambre de espino, enrollándose, cortando, rompiendo las paredes, esparciendo toda la sangre por su alma y _gritando_ —

 _Está muerto_

 _Muerto_

 _Ron está muerto_

Lloró. Lloró como nunca antes había llorado. Lloró por Ron, por Harry, por sus padres, incluso por Crookshanks—lloró por cada recuerdo vivido, por cada ser querido perdido, por ese mundo oscuro y cruel que se divertía arrebatándole la felicidad a la gente—meros peones en un juego de sangre y poder.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba llorar, odiaba la vida, odiaba la muerte, odiaba el todo y la nada, lo imposible y lo inevitable, lo eterno y lo efímero—

La puerta del baño se abrió.

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Él estaba allí.

Él.

El asesino.

Se aferró al borde de la bañera, pálida y tensa, la mandíbula apretada. No quería girarse. No quería verle. No quería estar ahí, prisionera, esclava, débil. No quería nada.

Nada.

No sentía nada.

Estaba muerta.

Quería estar muerta.

Escuchó su respiración, profunda y pausada.

Escuchó el sonido de la ropa húmeda impactando contra el suelo.

Escuchó sus propios latidos, lentos y cansados, vibrando en su cabeza.

Entonces él habló y tuvo que agudizar el oído para captar aquel extraño susurro.

—Lo siento.

Quiso reír. Quiso llorar. Quiso gritar.

Pero lo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas fue desaparecer.

Tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca seca.

—¿Lo sientes?

El silencio que siguió a continuación era ensordecedor. ¿Lo sentía? ¿Qué sentía? Todo el dolor, la tortura, la muerte. ¿Lo sentía? ¿De verdad?

 _¿Por qué haces esto?_

Hermione ladeó la cabeza.

No supo que sintió cuando le vio.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en los fríos azulejos, las piernas estiradas. Se había quitado el abrigo y la camisa, dejando al descubierto la sangre que manchaba su clavícula, su pecho, su—

Su costado.

Había un corte en su costado. Un corte largo y profundo, doloroso.

Una marca.

Su corazón se paró unos segundos.

 _Ron_

Ron le había hecho eso. Antes de morir—

Estaba feliz. Estaba triste.

Estaba perdida.

Y se encontró en sus ojos, helados y grises, clavados en ella—unos ojos felices y tristes y rabiosos y perdidos—

Una cansada sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

Hermione apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué te creías, Hermione? ¿Qué soy un cobarde? ¿Qué nunca haría algo así? —se inclinó hacia delante y se llevó una mano al costado, siseando de dolor— ¿Qué siempre te protegería?

 _Siempre te protegería_

 _Protege—_

Se levantó del suelo, impotente y furiosa, las manos como puños.

—Lo sientes.

Asintió—tenso, severo.

—Lo siento.

No supo qué se le cruzó por la mente, o de dónde sacó la motivación para hacerlo. Simplemente lo hizo—se acercó a Draco, se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió de la muñeca. Entonces le miró a los ojos y se quedó tan paralizada como él, desprevenida, tocada, hundida.

Aumentó la presión en su agarre y tiró fuertemente, apartando la hinchada mano de la herida.

Se fijó en sus nudillos, ensangrentados y rotos.

Una ardiente lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

Se fundió en su piel.

—¿Lo sientes? —su voz se quebró.

Alzó la otra mano y tocó la herida en el costado, clavando las uñas en el tierno corte.

Un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de los labios de Draco y, mientras forcejeaba y la cogía de las muñecas para apartar aquellas dañinas manos de su cuerpo, Hermione inclinó la cabeza y acercó su rostro, sus narices se rozaron, sus miradas se clavaron—

—¿Es así como se siente? —gris y marrón— ¿Matar a alguien… duele tanto?

Eso era todo.

Pudo verlo en sus ojos.

Draco deshizo el agarre. La soltó. Se quedó ahí, paralizado, ausente, sus ojos atravesando los de Hermione —viendo más allá—, y cuando habló el llanto pareció escapar con las palabras.

—Lo siento.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Estaba temblando. Sentía que se iba a desmayar. Podía oler la sangre, sentir la perdición de Draco, ver el rastro de la muerte.

Se levantó.

Se secó las lágrimas.

—Has perdido la cabeza.

Alcanzó la salida, ignorando completamente la ensangrentada figura que seguía anclada en el suelo. Salió del baño y, al cerrar la puerta, la débil voz de Draco Malfoy volvió a infiltrarse en su oído.

—Como todos, Granger. Como todos.


End file.
